


No Strings Attached

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7
Genre: All hail JinBam, Best friends jinson, Cute, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, I hope y'all like, Jaebum just keeps getting mentioned lol, M/M, Poly Maknae line, The sassy and the savage, Yes again, markson, what is this, yugbamjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: See, Jackson was a happy go lucky, believer of destiny, pro positivity person.Which was possibly why Life, in general, wanted to take a dig at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amateurish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/gifts).



> I promised this to my Love since so long, and it's finally here!
> 
> Gosh, I'm sorry I made you wait so long, @amateurish. Again, it's Saturday SOME where, so I'm not so late. :D

See, Jackson didn't think much; just went with the flow. But right here, right now, at this moment, he was so _sure_ , that even if he had spared the time to rack his brain cells to think, this scenario wouldn't have ever popped up in his mind.

See, Jackson was a happy go lucky, believer of destiny, pro positivity person.

 

Which was possibly why Life, in general, wanted to take a dig at him.

Maybe Life was too small an exaggeration; maybe it was just Jinyoung, satisfying his sinful, stupid, _sadistic_ desires by subjecting him to this torture. Everything that went wrong in Jackson's life, which was a lot, considering his questionable company, somehow traced their way back to Jinyoung. It was like Jackson was playing real life Snakes and Ladders, only Jinyoung was a snake the size of the whole board, ready to bite his ass at any step.

Consider his current predicament.

 

His Work VISA was in danger, no thanks to Jinyoung; No, really.  
Okay, Jackson appreciated the caring (?) gesture- honestly, he didn't know how to express Jinyoung's emotions in English; they didn't exist in Jackson's dictionary for sure- but really, there was no need for Jinyoung to come parading into his office in a drag costume, 2ne1's ' _I am the Best_ ' blaring behind him from the BoomBox in BamBam's hand, kicking his homphobic boss's cabin door with those red stilletos and then proceeding to slap him straight out of his chair.

Let us take a pause here for Jackson to calm down after reimagining that scene for the seventh time in half an hour.

 

Alright, getting back to the stress and tension business.  
See, as you have all the points above, Jackson was touched that someone stood up for him against his boss who had humiliated him for his sexuality, but it really wasn't all that great because Jinyoung equalled the 'standing up' to _literally_ standing on top of his Boss. Jackson had known he would be fired the moment Jinyoung had stepped in, but he had done it at a really wrong time, when his Work VISA period was almost at its end and had to be renewed.

The cops had been called, and frankly, hadn't done much, even though his Boss, the ex one, had gone red as a tomato while he explained his excruciating ordeal, and that was mostly because Jaebum held the reins of the Department, and _Jinyoung_ held _Jaebum's_ reins.

 

But that wasn't all; No. The Gods were testing him.

The God of Sexual Endeavours- if there was such a God; surely there must be, it's the 21st century- had ratted on him to Karma, and that would explain why he was right now in front of his former one night stand's office.

Quite honestly, it wouldn't have been so awkward if it was actually just a one night stand. The problem was it had gone from one to two to many, and Mark and Jackson had ended up going at it like rabbits, all round the year.

 _Pause_.

 

Considering all that they had done, their escapades would better be defined as that of dogs in heat; rabbits look too pure for the description.

 _Play_.

 

No funny ideas.  
Jackson was, is and will always remain innocent. Meanwhile, Mark only _looked_ innocent.  
Blonde hair, sweet smile, gentle touches- yeah, that was the mark of a Predator ™.

Jackson hadn't fallen for his ploys, which seemed to amuse Mark, who was, then, a bit bitter about the flat out rejection. It wasn't his fault, it was just that Jackson had an efficient, always switched on, sadist radar in his head, courtesy his inevitable close proximity to Jinyoung, which helped him to call people out with ease.

BamBam would've been proud of him for having displayed such valour on his debut night at the Gay Bar; he _would've_ , if only drunk Jackson hadn't fallen for his advances unlike the sober one.  
Oh well, you win some, you lose some.

And so, that night, a Sober Jackson™ had not fallen for the (hot) stranger's sugar coated pick up lines, and had basically won at Life, according to him, and a Drunk Jackson™ had fallen on the bed of the same hot blonde stranger, and had basically lost his virginity.

_And he had liked it._

_And_ he had continued it the next night and the night after that, completely sober this time.

 

 

  
_"Give me a safe word, Jia Er." He breathed in his ear, and Jackson arched his back as shivers ran down his spine._

_"Hnnng,"_

_"A word, Baby."_

_"R- red."_

_"Again."_

_"Red." Jackson moaned as Mark licked a wet stripe along his neck, sucking his Adam's apple. His spine was starting to ache at this uncomfortable angle, and he pushed Jackson slowly till the back of his knees hit the Queen sized bed, before the younger bucked and fell behind. Mark loomed over him, still standing, lodging the other's thighs between his legs, pushing his hair back and unbuckling his belt slowly. Jackson was panting, his hair mussed and falling over his forehead as he tried to steady his breathing._

_Mark raked his eyes over the man slowly, unbuttoning the top button of his jeans, moving on to the zipper, when Jackson suddenly opened his eyes, meeting his. His hand stopped almost immediately, frozen in front of his crotch. Jackson didn't break eye contact, tilting his head slowly instead, his fingers gripping the bed sheet as he tried to pull himself up. Mark brought his legs closer, squeezing Jackson's thighs together, and the younger gasped, looking at the other questioningly._

_"Belt or tie, Baby?" Mark slurred, hands running up and down the leather belt propped on his shoulder. Jackson shifted his eyes, looking down at their legs._

_"Belt."_

Oh? _This was a first._

_Mark smirked, his left hand carding through Jackson's silky tresses softly. "Feeling bold today, Baby?"_

_"Mark, please!"_

_Mark roughly pulled his hair, baring his neck. "What was that, Baby?" His voice had dropped several octaves, and Jackson found himself gulping._

_"Daddy, please."_

_The way Jackson had whined the name had had Mark's blood being drawn from everywhere else in order to be sent straight to his cock, the kinky little shit swelling with pride._

_"Of course," he massaged the other's scalp slowly, pulling Jackson's head down as he jerked his hips forward. "Baby, can you undo Daddy's zipper?"_  
_Jackson immediately bent forward, hands gripping Mark's waist for support, as he caught the tiny zip in between his incisors, pulling it down slowly, agonizingly slowly, staring up at Mark with doe eyes. Mark grunted, taking Jackson's hands off his waist as soon as the zipper was pulled down, throwing his belt around Jackson's neck. He lodged it in, just taut enough to prick his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down, but not actually choking him._

_He pushed him back on the bed, climbing above him this time, his left hand pulling at the belt making Jackson gasp, while the right hand lifted Jackson's shirt and rode it up as Mark dived in and took his sensitive bud in his mouth, starting to suc-_

 

 

  
"Mr. Wang Jackson?"

"A- ah, yes, that's me."

"Mr. Tuan will see you now."

"Y- yes."

Jackson got up with shaky legs, pulling his coat on and feeling his neck, as if making sure there was no belt there. He half walked, half limped (it's not what you think; his right leg had fallen asleep) towards the huge teak double doors, and his hands shivered as he pushed them, entering the cabin, almost having to drag his feet to do so.

Oh.

Mark was looking down at some papers- no really, he was really looking down on them, scowling at them, wrinkling his nose at them- and what greeted Jackson was the top of his head.  
The head that's on top of his face, not the other one.

Right.

He was now platinum blonde, unlike the bleached blonde he was when they first met, and the strawberry blonde when they parted, but still a shade that ended with blonde.  
If that made sense.

Jackson just stood like a lamb at the entrance, not saying anything and not moving- at all- till the door banging had Mark raise his head- and his eyebrows- at the entry. He sat up in his chair, putting the papers down, nodding at Jackson, who took that as cue to approach his desk.

 

 

"Um,"  
What should he say?!

Hello? Howdy? What up?  
I mean, it's not like Mark would've forgotten him in the three years they hadn't seen each other, right?  
... _Right_?

"Hello, Jackson."

Okay yaaas homeboy remembers.  
Now to just get to the point.

"Long time no see."

Well _duh_. Wouldn't have ever seen each other too, if Jackson wasn't having a desperate need for a job, and most importantly, if the root cause of all evil- a.k.a Jinyoung- hadn't fucking signed him up for a vacancy in this company knowing full well Mark owned the place.

"What brings you here?" Mark crossed his hands, resting his chin on them, elbows on the table as he stared at Jackson, unblinking.

"I, uh..."

"Go on."

"Y- Your company was hiring and I-"

Jackson stopped speaking when Mark's eyebrows shot up again, his jaw falling a bit slack.

"But you're an accountant?"

"Y- yes! I- I'm really good behind the desk, I swear. I used to head the Accounts Department in my previous company, and I- I'm,"

'Fucking speak up, Jackson.'  
He squeezed his eyes shut, scolding himself.

"Why did you leave your previous company?" Mark's eyes were wandering everywhere, and he really didn't seem like he wanted an answer.

"I was fired."

He expected Mark's eyebrows to go up again, instead it was his lips that went up, curling into a smile.

"Oh? Why, though?"

Jackson bit his lip; he didn't want to answer that. Despite what he thought about all that had happened, he didn't want others to mock Jinyoung and his ways.

"I'm guessing it had to do with Jinyoung, then." Mark smirked. "Tell me truthfully, Jackson, you didn't apply for this job, did you?"

Well, he could answer that, maybe.

"No, it was Jinyoung who applied for me."

Mark laughed at that.  
"I thought as much." He sat back in his chair, fiddling with his tie.

'DO NOT THINK ABOUT BLINDFOLDS-' Jackson's self control was running low.

 

 

 

"Jackson, the post we have an opening for, is not for an accountant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So I might be M.I.A till this weekend cause I have an exam coming up! (Wish me luck, I need it! :"( Also, miss me! :D)
> 
> Hope this will keep y'all sated till then! XD

"You fucking set me up?!" Jackson screeched even before Jinyoung let him in into their shared apartment.

"Welcome back, Honey~" BamBam sing-songed, waving from the couch, flipping channels on TV.

"Why the hell are you still here? It's been a whole week! We aren't running a charity fund, go back to your place."

"I can't, Yugyeom hasn't apologised yet."

"Let me say it in another way for you to understand better- **Freeloaders are not welcome and will be thrown out!** Also, you fought about fucking ice cream flavours, get your shit right."

"The bitch could've accepted rum raisin and black coffee was the superior combo!"

"Gross." Jackson stuck his tongue out, kicking BamBam's leg off the couch to make room for himself.

"Children, _children~_ Come now." Jinyoung came behind him wearing an apron, spatula in hand, and Jackson scowled at him, trying to be menacing. "I take it you got the job, then." He wiggled his eyebrows, the spatula twirling in triumph.

"Fuck you!"  
Jinyoung positively cackled, BamBam grinning along.  
"You knew and you still did it."

"That job pays way more than your previous one anyway. Besides, it can't be that hard being a personal assistant, right?"

 

No, but _yes_ , because it was Mark.

"I hate you."

"Think practically, Jackson. You needed a job, and fast. This was an easy option. Okay, I admit, I did take advantage of the fact that we're acquainted with Mark, but if it's going to give you better circumstances to live in, I don't regret it."

 

  
Jinyoung was right. He was being an asshole.

"PIZZAAAAA! PIZZZZZZAAAAA PIZZZZZZAAAAA!" Youngjae hollered, banging the door on his way in.

"Great, another one." Jackson rolled his eyes as Youngjae recreated a wave pattern before reaching the coffee table to put down all those boxes of oh, let me take a guess- PIZZA.

"Oh, Youngjae, you shouldn't have! I was making us lunch." Jinyoung sighed, and Jackson was positive he heard BamBam thanking the Lord for the existence of one Choi Youngjae. It didn't take Einstein's brain to figure that Jinyoung was failing miserably at making his weird concoctions.

Jackson just sighed, digging in.  
Better to eat pizza and be alive than die by getting Jinyoung's cooking on his taste buds.

 

 

  
Later that night, when BamBam and Youngjae had finally settled down, squeezing themselves on the couch, BamBam half on top of his second boyfriend, Jackson finally retired to his room to rest.

 

But peace and quiet aren't something Jinyoung positively likes being around.

"Wang Gae, it's me~"

Jackson pulled his duvet up, uncaring for Jinyoung banging on his room door. He knew Jinyoung wouldn't go away; in fact, the door would open in- 3... 2...

"Did you miss me darling?"

"Get out."

"LMFAO No."

"Did you actually use LMFAO in a verbal conversation?"

"Fight me." Jinyoung got under the covers, snuggling up to Jackson. Jackson just let him, still whimsical after this morning.

 

"Are you still mad?" Jinyoung asked softly.

"I'm not mad, I never was. It's just... Seeing him again, I got-"

"Blood running to your cock?"

" _Butterflies_ , Jinyoung. GOSH."

"Okay, so you're still in that stage then."

"What do you expect? I haven't seen him in three years."

"Uh huh," Jinyoung used an elbow to prop himself up, looking down at Jackson expectantly. "He change much?"

"... His hair did. It's platinum blonde now, almost silver."

"Ooh, kinky."

"Jinyoung, honestly."

The younger giggled, sidling up to the other. "What did you talk about?"

Jackson guffawed.  
"I couldn't even speak to him properly. I kept stuttering the whole time, God."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down." The two were now in a duvet burrito, Jinyoung patting Jackson's back to calm him down.

"I just... I don't want to go back to three years ago again."

"Jackson, it's okay to fall in love. Anyone could tell Mark loved you-"

"You're just patronising me."

"I'm not. Why would he have stuck around for as long as he had otherwise? He took you out on dates, dates that didn't end up with you on the bed. One night stands don't send you flowers and introduce themselves to your family and friends."

 

 

"One night stands don't fall in love with each other, Jinyoung. You know why I left."

Jackson turned away, effectively blocking any other comment. Jinyoung sighed and sat up slowly, before climbing out of the bed.

 

'You're suffering here knowing why, and he's suffering there, waiting for a reply.'

 

 

 

  
While Jackson tried to stay out of trouble as much as he could, his friends didn't give two shits about going all out and getting themselves behind bars if it really came down to it. And now it was even more worrisome, since the fucking foolish five were all together, Yugyeom and BamBam having reconciled after Youngjae wept a few crocodile tears for two minutes.

See, they weren't foolish individually, _per se_ , though sometimes BamBam and Yugyeom's sanity had been questionable, but together, they were out to end the World and all its rational theories.

Like now, for instance, when they were holding a ' _top secret meeting_ ' to discuss Jackson's life, his love life in particular, after throwing said human out the door.  
So much for being inconspicuous.

 

 

"We are gathered here today-"

"BamBam sit your ass down and put that microphone away."

"RUDE."

"Bam-ah, please listen to Jaebum Hyung for once," Youngjae pleaded. "It's just five of us, I'm sure we don't need the microphone."

Jinyoung cleared his throat, sitting down next to Jaebum on the floor.  
"Thanks for coming today, everyone." He smiled.

"We literally live two floors down, it's not like we had a ch-"

**KO!**

 

A knocked out Yugyeom later, Jinyoung continued.  
"Now, where were we?"

"In your apartment."

"BamBam, do you want to join Yugyeom too?" Jinyoung smiled eerily, sending shockwaves down BamBam's spine. He quickly shook his head no, cowering behind Youngjae. "That's what I thought."

 

"Alright, so today's Jackson's first day on the job. First day as Mark's personal assistant. Any idea what that may entail?"

"Um... Running behind Mark and managing his appointments?" Youngjae offered.

"SEX ON THE CEO'S DESK!"

"Bam what the fuck."

"The first point is likely what's to happen," Jaebum said and Youngjae beamed, "As much as we would like them to get back together and actually start dating this time around, it seems unlikely."

"Why? Isn't his Devil Step Dad out of the picture?" Yugyeom asked, finally resurrected, kicking Jinyoung sideways to make space for himself.

"Well yeah, I would think so, since Mark invested in his present company by himself, but there's rumours going around that his Mom's Cosmetics Company is headed downhill, so Mark might try to reconcile and merge their companies. She is his biological Mom, after all."

"Can't we just ask his Step Dad to fuck off? I mean, it's Mark's life, after all."

Jinyoung sighed at Yugyeom's words.  
"It's not just relationships, Gyeomie. Where there's money, there's power, and there's inheritance. It's not like his Mom wouldn't have tried to find a daughter of some influential family to keep the money in the family."

"But isn't he gay?"

"Far from it. He's Bi."

"That's the root cause of all our problems."

"I know they have feelings for each other," Youngjae piped up, "but shouldn't we let them handle this on their own? I do want Jackson to be happy, but I don't want him hurt like last time. I still can't forget his face when that Devil kicked him and thrust a plane ticket into his hand and asked him to Get Lost." He was tearing up a little, everyone was. "Jackson's stood up all by himself, he's reached where he is now all on his own. I don't want people thinking that thrusting several million dollars down one's pocket makes up for lost lives and lost love."

Jinyoung sighed.  
"I really wouldn't have tried to make them reconcile, really I wouldn't. At first it was just scouting for jobs, a way for him to stay back here. To be frank, Mark doesn't know why Jackson left, I don't think he knows what happened. It's just- it's been three years, and I've had enough of him being miserable."

Silence for a while, before BamBam snorted.

 

 

  
"What kind of power does one need to have to abstain from sex for three fucking years?"

"Is that all you got from my speech?"

"I tuned you out a long time ago."

"You little piece of _shit_ -"

"Calm down y'all, honestly." Jaebum was so done with everyone.

"No time to brood y'all! Mission MarkSon has to be accomplished!" BamBam shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"And that is?"

"To get them together of course!" Yugyeom giggled.

"That sounds so bland, Gyeomie." BamBam made a face. "Then what is it?"

"Mission MarkSon is-" cue BamBam standing up and propping his hands into a mic, "to get Mark promoted from Daddy to Sugar Daddy!"

 

 

 

  
"Youngjae, Yugyeom, I _pity_ you."

"Shut up, Jinyoung."

 

 

 

  
See, Jackson was a lot of things, turned on was one of them, currently.

'Stay calm. Stay calm.' He kept repeating in his head, holding Mark's work diary in his hand, standing in front of Mark's clothes closet in the elder's cabin, looking through the various suits.

"Jackson, what do you think of this?" Mark stepped out of the adjacent changing room, white shirt tucked into black dress pants, and honestly, everything was the same, why was Mark even changing- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY IS HIS BELT UNDONE-

'StayCalm StayCalm StayCalm **STAY. CALM.** '

He smiled weakly, his fingers sweating as his mind conjured up images, almost letting the folders in his hand fall.  
"It's nice, Sir."

Mark returned to the changing room almost immediately, banging the door.

' _Sir_? **SIR**? What the fuck, Mark?! So many people call you Sir! DO NOT POP A BONER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to a one shot wtf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A whole set of distasteful puns, honestly don't hate me or come for me. Idk why I wrote this either.

See- because _yes_ , we're back to that point where we're helpless- if Jackson wasn't being such an asshole to his emotions, and if Mark toned down his fucking 'I own the place' (he did) attitude, life would've been better for Jinyoung. It had been three weeks- _three whole fucking weeks of pure torture_ \- and yet, neither of them had made any kind of advances toward each other. At this rate, Jinyoung would probably die of blue balls due to the agony of the lack of sex in his _best friend's_ life, irrespective of the fact that it was partially due to Jaebum not being in town and him being too prideful.

Nope, it was definitely Jackson's fault, because as far as Jinyoung was concerned- and quite honestly, Jinyoung's world stretched out only so far as to accommodate only his concerns- his anxiety was because of Jackson being an unemotional block in the face of the outside world, this block doing a highly effective job- like, bitch who gave you the right- in being a cock block.  
  


Let us take a moment for that sentence to sink in, as Jinyoung sips his tea- the one in his cup, because there's no gossip to spill right now.  
  
  
  


See- no, don't question me anymore- while they had agreed to be low-key about the whole getting Mark and Jackson together thing- even vibrators and dildos were subtle at this point- Jinyoung had had to see Jackson coming back home everyday, a forlorn and lost look on his face for- you guessed it- _three whole fucking weeks_ , and it broke his heart, primarily because he knew how great sex was.  
.  
.  
.  
And on second thought, because relationships also brought in free food and also people to taste the weird things you made.

But you get the gist of it, right?  
  


See, because you've come till this point anyway, Jinyoung was different. He lived life without regrets. Normal people might have felt bad about getting their best friend into this state, but this was Jinyoung. He was the extremes of a pendulum, only believed in moving forward, 'for better or for worse'.  
So while Jinyoung didn't feel bad about throwing Jackson into the face of his nightmares- mostly because he was a little shit- he did believe in steering said best friend's life some way, because, quoting BamBam, 'Sleeping Beauty had more steamy scenes than Jackson's life'.  
  
  
  
  
  


And this, my fellow sufferers, is how Jackson finds himself on the train wearing the tightest pair of jeans Jinyoung owned, along with a dress shirt that, again, belonged to the younger, and could have passed for a crop top because it rode up everytime his muscles flexed so much as to even hold the support bar, because, _coincidentally_ , all his pants and shirts- even his fucking pajamas- had to be washed because BamBam and Yugyeom had ' _accidentally_ ' gotten food colouring and cream on them. Literally all of them.  
And while Jackson was livid, he also liked his sanity, thank you very much, hence he didn't ask the two about what kind of escapades had led to such a development. Which was a good thing, because the two didn't have a reason either.  
  


"I don't understand why I'm being made to wash all these clothes when I didn't even do anything wrong." Yugyeom whined, glaring at Jinyoung and BamBam across the hall, clinking their cups and sipping tea. They had lots to spill right now.  
  


Okay, I hope y'all resurrected quick after that horrible pun.  
Right.  
  


"Great move, Hyung! Thank God you took some action, I was seriously going to knock him out and put him in a cat suit and package him to Mark."

Jinyoung chuckled at BamBam's exasperation. Youngjae had pouted at him, and he had hurriedly promised the boy that he would give up on trying to get them together if Jackson came back today with that same disappointed air he surrounded himself with these days. He needed to up his game, he couldn't just melt if Baby Jae so much as pouted that way.  
But honestly, something needed to get them moving. Like really, could Google just answer him about how long old feelings take to be rekindled? Like, he really needed a time frame right now, because it had been- _complete the sentence_ \- three whole fucking weeks. Okay, maybe he wasn't being subtle, but did he look like he gave any shits? **No Sir.**  
  
  
  
  
  


And thus, my friends, Jinyoung not giving two shits is the reason Mark is in his current predicament.

'Is he trying to tempt me?' Mark was like so close, like really so close-  
  


 

To pulling his hair out.

 _Ha_. Bitch you thought.  
  
  


No but really, he had spit out his tea (* _smirks_ *) when Jackson had walked in that morning, his clothes clinging on to his being for support, giving second skin a whole new definition. Said man single handedly made his brain autopilot into Desire and Desperate Mode ™ by bending down repeatedly to apologise for coming in late, and- _Sweet Baby Jesus_ , could that shirt just do a favour and rip apart already?  
Mark just coughed and excused him, breaking eye contact and turning to his desktop. Jackson sighed and walked out to his desk, and really, did he have to do that with his hair and oh- OH. _Oh_.  
  


 

See, I thought we were over this but apparently not, Mark did believe in God for the most part, he really did, but the more he stared at Jackson's ass on blatant display right in the line of his 20-20 vision, he was slowly inching away from all things holy and jumping, without regrets, into the Sea of Sin. His hand raised as if to reach out, and his automatic reflex immediately shut him down when the younger man slowly turned around.  
  


"Shall I get you a replacement?"  
  


 _What_.  
  


"What?"

Jackson just raised an amused eyebrow, staring down.

_Oh Holy Lord, please let there not be a tent-_   
  


 

Oh.

And he thought the tingling over his stomach was due to butterflies, not spilt over hot black coffee.   
Well, it was still better than- ahem.

"Yeah, please do." He replied, coming back to his senses. Jackson just giggled- fucking _giggled_ \- the Lord was testing him today.

"Should I get you another shirt before that, Mark?"

Yes, Mark.  
Only Mark, after two hours of painful torture of Sir.

"Nah, I'll get it myself. But I need coffee to function." He stretched getting up, picking up the fallen mug as he removed his coat. "Coffee, black-"

"Only brown sugar, not too hot- I know." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Honestly, that thing sucks. It's too bitter." He said off handedly, looking away as Mark began undoing the cufflinks. So posh, honestly. Mark just chuckled lowly, moving toward his wardrobe. "Well, I can't stand the sweetness of your Caramel Macchiato either, Babe."  
  
  
  


 

The nickname rolled off his tongue so easily, so smoothly- Jackson's throat constricted at the mention. He just gaped, swallowing air, two whole gasps of it, following Mark's moments without being too obvious. The elder didn't seem to have noticed his slip of tongue, so he just left, a bit shocked, and a bit happy that Mark remembered the little things about him.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Mark let out a huge sigh of relief once the doors clicked shut. The name had just slipped out, and he had frozen once his words registered in his head. This is why he orders coffee before Jackson comes in- because his brain to mouth filter doesn't work before downing a cup.

Fortunately, the younger hadn't seemed to notice- or just let it slide rather- and Mark almost collapsed before the other turned to leave. He took out another shirt- oh look, it's white, like all the rest thirty of them- and buttoned it up quickly.  
  
  


' _That thing sucks. It's too bitter_.'  
He smiled.

_He's still the same._   
  
  
  
  


"Things are looking up, Cap'n!" BamBam gloated, his hawk eyes trained on a smiling Jackson walking- almost hopping- into the bathroom to wash up.

"Aye, General. No man can beat temptation, after all." Jinyoung smirked.  
  
  
  
  


 

"You say that but you're too prideful to jerk yourself off to satiate yourself in Jaebum's absence."

**KO!**

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know whether Yugyeom is just that dumb or he pulls this shit just to annoy me." Jinyoung's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the boy's unmoving body. He turned to Youngjae, who was still pouting, staring at the closed bathroom door, behind which Jackson was yodeling. He grinned at the younger man, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"How can you be sure that he's happy because of something Mark did?" The boy pouted some more. "This is Jackson Hyung we're talking about. He gets happy if you give him free toffees."

"Youngjae, Honey, Baby," BamBam slid into his lap, curling his hands around the other's neck, "You've got to trust us on this one. We only want the best for him too." He leaned his forehead against Youngjae's, and that seemed to do the trick, for he sighed and nodded. He got up to check on Yugyeom, as the Devil Duo monitored Jackson's walk to his room, the computers in their brain noting various emotional factor enhancements in the four step walk from the bathroom to the bedroom.  
  


"Well, agony is definitely less." BamBam nodded.

"So is lethargy. He's full of life today." Jinyoung smiled. "I think things will work out." He nodded, mostly to himself.  
  
  
  
  


 

"And if shit gets worse, we can always just send them packing to Vegas. That's where the real shit happens."

"And here I thought you were finally getting some neurons."

BamBam just shrugged. "Sometimes you think with your brain, sometimes you need to think with your heart."

"And sometimes with your dick."

"Mostly dick." BamBam nodded.  
  
  
  
  


 

"Besides, we might even get a million dollar rip off in Vegas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish this today, like I'm glad I kinda made it in time. I got distracted by the new SHINee MV (Page). Please do check it out, it's amazing; it's just really heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time.
> 
> I really miss you, Jjong. ❤️ We all do.  
> You did well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (you know who you are) came and screamed at me on Twitter asking me where the next chapter for Estranged, Entranced was and well... Let's just say I'd forgotten about it, yeah?
> 
> Also y'all I love JinBam in this story THEY ARE GIVING ME LIFE
> 
> Lastly, the most important: This story has almost 50 comments y'all seriously! The IGOT7 fam has no chill! XD But thank you all SO MUCH for all the feed back! I really love all the comments you leave under my stories; I like to read and re read them again. So feel free to leave comments! Like, please do! I live them so much! ❤️

See- no, don't question the disaster- if Jackson's 'love story' were to be as cliche as in the movies, then Mr. CEO and Mr. PA would have to go for a business trip abroad, then would end up stranded in an unknown place, fall in love with each other, make love, and come back married, with one of them probably knocked up. But this wasn't the movies; this was the shit called life, with an equal shitty thing called reality.  
And in reality, men couldn't get pregnant, Jinyoung worked with idiots who couldn't even count the 'one' in one night stands, assholes who were just supremely talented in dancing around each other, and somehow seemed to be always cooped up in their office.  
I mean like, No, what had he ever _done_ to-

Pause.

 

 _Ahem_.

 

Play.

I mean like, Everyone kept boasting about this thing called 'good', and that there was some of it wandering somewhere in the World, but this little shit never seemed to reach where Jinyoung was- probably for a reason- thus making him stress himself out and use his own brain to handle things.

Consider his current predicament.

Jinyoung was positively living in a state of constant torture and terror, lack of any fucking common human courtesy his oblivious best friend, who, _good for him_ , was coming back all happy and giggly these days, and also, who, _bad for Jinyoung_ , came back home everyday.

Like, stay the night. _Do_ something. Don't come back. No one's complaining.

Like, give the man his fucking solace back.

 

 

  
And yes, I did mean 'fucking solace', because for Jinyoung, there was no solace after fucking anymore; Jinyoung's solace was fucked.  
Right.

 

 

See- no just fucking do it, I ain't promising it's going to be the last time- Jinyoung was happy when Jackson was happy. So when Jackson had come in that day, all happy and lively, he was happy.

 

But that was fucking _weeks_ ago.

 

And while Jinyoung was happy when Jackson was happy, Jinyoung's happiness had a time period. Like, Jackson's happiness could extend for five months, but it extended only five seconds for Jinyoung.  
This _time lapse_ was the main reason why he was agitated. Because it had been weeks, _weeks_ , almost a _month_ , and nothing had moved forward. At this point, Jinyoung had thrown the whole low-key thing out the window, because it was becoming increasingly obvious that neither of them was going to try to move further than smiles and blushing behind the other's back. It's not like he was forcing him to get committed, well, maybe he was, but bitch, how long can you handle your grown up best friend going all googly eyed and chanting their crush's name like some just hit puberty pain in the ass a.k.a adolescent?!

 

 

  
"I swear to God, if nothing happens soon, Jaebum Hyung is going to end up flushing his sperms down the toilet bowl for eternity." Jinyoung was just so close to breaking down right now.

"I told you we should just lock them up and force them to mate!"

" _Mate_?!" Youngjae sounded offended. "Bam, we're talking about two individuals, two souls, two _humans_ ; we're not raising chickens on a poultry farm!"

"In my defence," BamBam stood up, "they chickens cause they ain't using their cocks."

 

 

 

 

"Get out."

 

 

Things had been looking up for one Jackson Wang. Everything had been smooth sailing after he had joined his new company. He almost didn't remember the humiliation he had had to face at that office party, or that Boss who harassed him, or the people who cornered him in those small restroom stalls.  
Everyone was friendly here; he didn't meet up with anyone much, just smiles exchanged at the water station, a quick nod while passing each other, and some kind ones had also made him join a few Department parties at the office, reasons varying from best sales to best attendance to best efficiency.

 

 

Frankly, he didn't know whether he was relieved or upset that Mark hadn't slipped up once again; like _really_ , what was he thinking? He was turning into a pervert, honestly.

' _Babe_ '.  
It was just a simple word of endearment, it was something everyone threw around at their significant other these days.  
But hearing it in Mark's voice again, directed at him, that one word- it had sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps rippling through his limbs, a sudden sense of euphoria enveloping him.  
But at the same time, there was a force greater than gravity weighing on his mind, bringing him down to earth, grounding him to the land; things were different now. They could never go back and turn back time.

 

Jackson had left for a reason. He had lived everyday for three years cursing that reason.

 

 

That didn't give him enough strength to face it again, if such a time ever came.

 

 

 

 

You know how they say that you shouldn't keep track of good things, for then the negative energy will come for you?

Oh, they don't?

 _Well I just said it_.  
Right.

 

See- that's right this is that ominous see again- Jackson wasn't counting his blessings per se, because he was also adding in the negative components of being here, at his new workplace.

 

To give a rough gist, Pros: Mark. Cons: Mark.

 

To give you an exaggeration: Pros: Mark's head. Cons: Mark's other head.

 

  
Don't get him wrong, he wasn't being a pervert or anything; he wasn't peeking or anything too. It's just that... Some things are hard to forget.  
 _Right_.

 

  
Bringing back the ominous tornado, we have Mark's head, the Pros one.  
See- yes, I'm really going to do this to y'all right now- Mark was a certified genius; there was no doubt about that. It was just that, he couldn't keep his cool. He was a patient person, grew up that way cause he had to be tuned into loads of bullshit being flung his way all at once, but when Mark lost his temper, he really lost it. Like, he went all out. Someone who didn't know him might've thought he was having fits, the way he shook with anger, but really, the bouts of anger that rocked his body were wicked, and there were times when he had gotten hurt while trying to calm himself down by releasing the pent up energy and frustration on inanimate objects.

 

And today, supposedly, was the Bad Day for Boss ™, which, looking back, could've been avoided, had he not picked that one phone call.

 

_That one, stupid phone call._

 

 

 

  
Youngjae was screaming at the top of his lungs when he came home that day; of course the sadist in Jinyoung wanted to watch a horror movie, else his being wouldn't know contentment. But he'd probably let it slide; Jinyoung had been looking troubled, no, pained lately. He didn't know why (Bitch, for real?) but Jinyoung always seemed exhausted, as though he hadn't slept enough, hadn't eaten enough, or was overworking himself, or- the most probable one of them all- he was overthinking about things that didn't require his nose to be wedged and poked in.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung wasn't in the living room, he noted, as Youngjae jumped expertly onto Yugyeom's lap, the poor thing being dragged down by BamBam sitting on the floor, the latter biting his pale hand to keep his screams in.

Jackson tried, and succeeded for the most part, in not making eye contact with the vampire on screen, sighing once he got to the kitchen. He was just about to get himself a glass of water when a bowl was slammed on the counter, making him jump.

 

  
" **AAAAAH**!"

  
"Why are you screaming? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

  
"Why are you going around banging things?!"

  
"Excuse you, but I'm the one getting banged."

  
"Jinyoung what the fuck. That was a shitty pun."

  
"Fight me, Bitch. Also, when did you get back? I was wai-"

 

 

Jinyoung stopped abruptly, looking fully at Jackson for the first time since he entered the kitchen. He stared at him, his eyes searching, a hand slowly coming to rest on Jackson's cheek, the other wrapping itself around his wrist.

 

  
Only then did Jackson feel the remnants of the dried up tears on his face, wincing at the younger's touch to his hand, the fine print of a vice like grip showing itself on the surface.

 

 

 

"Assemble in the kitchen, y'all hooligans! We need to kill a bitch!"

"What about Youngjae Hyung?"

"Oh sorry! Youngjae, Angel, you too please. We need you to cover our sins."

 

 

"Jinyoung, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"He might be the CEO, doesn't mean he can get away with everything."

"What are you even on about?!"

"He forced himself on you, didn't he? _Didn't he_? What the fuck, just look at those marks! I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Calm your shit down! He did nothing!"

"Don't lie Jackson Hyung! You've been crying too! I can see!" Well, great timing Yugyeom.

 

"Would y'all just fucking sit down? He didn't force himself on me, the fuck? This hand mark is there because _I_ forced him to sit on his chair!"

 

 

 

"So you mean it was sex on the CEO's _chair_? My prediction came true?!"

"BamBam, no-"

 

 

"Yugyeom why the fuck are you just standing there like a Hoot Hoot?! Get me a chair I'm going to faint!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wut.
> 
> Also, yeah, I do have a Twitter account, which exists only for my MoodBoards, but if y'all want to chat or something, ask me about my stories, come shout in my inbox: @Akhila_Ram97


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be serious, please appreciate. :)))

"Hello? Tuan Busi-"

 

 

" _Mark_?" The voice on the other line asked, the high pitch of a female breaking through the receiver.

Jackson was a bit taken aback, to say the least. No one in the entirety of this twenty floor building had the audacity to address Mark by his given name, save himself, due to- as quoted by Mark- special ' _reasons_ '. So it took him a moment to conjure up a reply- he didn't know who this was, either. It was a female voice too- was it his... His current lover? Before he could say anything though, the other person spoke again, slightly irked this time.

 

 

" _Mark, are you listening to me?_ "

 

"I apologise, but Sir is out at the moment. May I take a-"

 

" _Who are you?_ "

  
Wow. Rude much.  
Jackson honestly didn't want to reply at this moment. Still, he managed to bite out that he was Mark's secretary, albeit through gritted teeth.

 

  
" _He took William out?!_ " She screeched, before disconnecting. Jackson stared at the receiver for a while, before shrugging and putting it back down. He thought of letting the matter slide, but the voice kept coming back and dancing in his ears. Frustrated, he called the reception desk, asking whether they had connected anyone to the main office. Jihyo, a new employee straight out of school was manning the desk at the time, and she replied negative; that no one had contacted for Mark Sir in the past hour. Thanking her, he put the phone down, going through a few files that had been delivered to his desk by various departments, segregating them and rechecking whether all the necessary documents were present.

 

  
He walked back to his desk after keeping a few files on Mark's desk- it helped that his desk was inside Mark's office, because a) He could just frisbee throw the files if he felt too lazy, which was a rare occurrence- but it was fun to watch Mark sputter while trying to catch said files, and b) No one needed so much space for a fucking office- this single room was the size of his shared apartment with Jinyoung, and Jackson squinted at the non existent dust on the carpet as he thought about a particular money splurging individual.

 

  
He looked down at the single file remaining on his desk, Park Editorial Services- something that Mark had had his eye on for a while now- and now it had finally come to the acquisition stages. He had looked through this file countless times, but having nothing better to do, he opened it again. Mark was taking really long to come back today- he told he would just run down to some shop around the corner- Jackson didn't know why, I mean, you're the mother fucking CEO, you don't need to touch the ground and run errands yourself.

 

Sighing, he kicked the ground slightly, the impact making his chair reel backwards, the wheels rolling smoothly on the floor. Somehow, all the rolling around landed him in the centre of the huge room, having bumped into the walls at least thrice. He was turning in his chair, contemplating on returning to his place, when the doors banged open, literally banged open- crashing on the adjacent walls- and Mark barged in, his hair unmade, his tie askew, his coat literally hanging on to his shoulders for dear life. Before Jackson could say anything though, Mark banged the door again- the door y'all- with the back of his shoe, looking up and glowering straight ahead, and it was really all just a coincidence, that Jackson happened to be in the line of vision of Mark's glare, but that didn't make it any less intimidating.

 

 

 

  
In fact, it was at that moment, that Jackson knew, that Jackson wanted to be a cat, say meow, and proceed to jump down twenty floors with the insurance of his nine lives, if that meant he would escape Mark's anger.

 

 

 

See- that's right, started from the first chapter now we here- there was a reason Jinyoung didn't need Netflix, nor did he ever feel the need to watch any kind of romcom and shit, because his life was a living drama, with a life long subscription of Half Knowledge Idiots and Men with Mold Minds. Certainly not the best out there, but bitch, he's had to fight for his survival, or the other way around, he doesn't know- doesn't care- cause sometimes he's just so close to killing everyone.

 

 

  
Yugyeom and BamBam are, yet again, causing enough ruckus for the neighbours to think Jinyoung is housing a dozen or two kids; but he's in no position to complain, since he's better off than Jackson, who has the two idiots shouting in his face.

 

 

" **HALLELUJAH**! The Gods have answered my prayers!"  
And for the record, BamBam was a non believer.

Jackson meanwhile, was trying to turn his face away from the line of their spit, only to be repositioned by the skinny mustard head so he could shout in BamBam's absence of two seconds.

 

  
"Mark hugged you?! Like, really? OhMyGod, _is this actually happening?!_ "

 

 

Again, for the record, Mark didn't hug Jackson, per se. Like, you can't call that a hug... Like, yeah.

 

 

  
Jackson whimpered as Mark just strode over to his desk, knocking off all the files on the table- bitch, like Jackson hadn't taken ten minutes to arrange them in order, who the Hell do you think- WHAT THE HELL PUT THAT DO-

The desktop monitor crash landed on the ground, and Jackson moved just in time to avoid most of the flying pieces, one small piece managing to scrape by his jeans. He didn't even have time to wince at the crash, gaping at Mark instead, who had lifted the CPU above his head, ready to throw it down near the monitor. Jackson caught him just in time, pulling the device away from Mark's grip. He almost fell down when he managed to get it off the elder, his lower back crashing into the table due to the impact.

Mark widened his eyes and stared at him for a fraction of a second, before he lunged at him, eyes almost red with rage, literally.

Jackson hurriedly dumped the CPU behind him, bracing himself for Mark's attack, which... Came like a fucking freight train. (Ha. Bitch you thought.)  
Jackson was sent reeling back, his back meeting the teak wood of the office desk as Mark hovered over him.

 

 

  
"Don't fuck with me."

 

 

_'Excuse me? I'm the one bent over on the desk!'_

 

"Mark, _Mark_ , please calm down-"

 

 

"Why did you stop me, Jia Er?"

 

  
Jackson wanted to cry. Scratch that, he was already. Mark released him immediately, coming back to his senses, and now- yes, we going the cliche way- Jackson pushed him back on the chair, shaking him repeatedly.

 

 

"Are you out of your mind?" Jackson cried, and Mark tried not to throw up due to the vigorous shaking. Mark held on to Jackson's wrists, trying to get the man to slow down. "J- Jackson, please stop, I don't feel so good..."

"Of course you don't! You just broke a huge computer into millions of pieces! Do you even know how much that costs? _Do you?_ "

 

 

 

"... _That's_ what you're worried about?"

 

"No, sorry. But that's one thing I'm worried about."

 

 

Mark sighed, resting his forehead over Jackson's stomach.

 

"Did someone call for me?"

 

Jackson knew he was supposed to answer, but he was frozen currently, more preoccupied with the fact whether Mark could feel the butterflies banging on his stomach walls. Mark stared up at him, his chin poking at his diaphragm inside, his eyes searching. He put his hands around the younger's torso, pulling him closer, trying to catch his attention and get him to answer. Jackson took a deep breath before replying.

 

 

 

" _No._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I know I said something about Jackson regretting picking up the phone call last chapter, but y'all have to probably wait for the next chapter to get to know the whole thing.  
> I left it hanging just for the typical cliffhanger effect, and also because I'm a Jinyoung certified sadist. :)))
> 
> Over and out. :D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: My chapters are getting shorter and shorter LOL.
> 
> P.P.S: Me while proofreading: WTF is this


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson was currently being thrown into the pit of fire, _again_ \- honestly, after all these years, he should've been used to this- but this was the first time Jinyoung had had the backing of Jaebum.  
See- I'm not even going to justify this anymore- there were only two things Jinyoung was concerned about- his libido, and his innate, in born, deep rooted desire to be a sadistic asshole. He excelled in both of them, without much effort too, and it kind of got on Jackson's nerves.  
  


He was currently seated in seiza position, palms going clammy from being held in place on his lap, and he looked like a lamb who was going to get slaughtered by his girlfriend's parents for making her pregnant or something.  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome back, Father," he bit out, bowing, side eyeing the Jinyoung puddle by Jaebum's side, all glowy and peachy again after the cop had arrived back home last night- in his uniform- _no_ , don't ask what happened later.

(Jackson got up at the spark of dawn and banged on Youngjae's door and cried his heart out about how life had been so, _so_ hard recently- recently being the past six hours.)

"You may rise, Child." Jaebum nodded sagely.  
  
  
  
  


"The fuck are y'all doing? Asking for New Year's money?"  
  


"BamBam, just because you lack morals, you can't expect everyone else to be the same."  
  


"I can't believe I live to see a day where I would agree with Yugyeom." Jinyoung gasped, hand over his chest, making his eyes go wide.

"Whatever, I'm just doing it for the money."

"Figured. You're a pompous bitch."

"I learnt from you." Yugyeom smiled, and Youngjae literally jumped in front of him to make a human barrier between his boyfriend and Jinyoung.  
  
  


"Can y'all please be mature and let me live peacefully for like, _five minutes_?"

"Alright Babe, since it's you who asked."

"Thank you, Yugyeom." Youngjae huffed, only to have Jinyoung pulling him in and squishing his face with his palms the next second.

"You're too good for this world, Baby Jae." He cooed, pinching the younger's cheeks happily. Yugyeom pushed him away, hugging Youngjae close.

"Yugyeom, we just had an agreement!" Youngjae cried.

"Our boyfriend's too stupid to understand such big words, Honey." BamBam shook his head in regret, Yugyeom clocking his stomach with his fist, which returned to wrap itself around Youngjae right after.  
  


Jinyoung, meanwhile, had gone reeling back, falling like a damsel in distress at Jaebum's feet, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Protect me, my Lord."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Either this is Jinyoung's new kink or he fell and hurt his head and relapsed into some patriarchal era which I didn't care to learn about during History in the ten hours we've been apart."  
  


"I don't care, I've already been scarred for life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that Jinyoung's libido had been satisfied, it was obvious he needed to tend to his sadistic instincts.  
And who else would be a better target than his wonderful, sweet, innocent, puppy eyed best friend?  
  
  


"Going out?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing like the step mother in Disney movies.  
  


"Yes, unlike you who can stay at home, some people actually need to go out to work." Jackson countered, squeezing his feet into his shoes. Jinyoung continued cackling; honestly, Jackson wasn't ready to go through this shit at 8 in the morning. Jackson swore, everyday, that his Guardian Angel had been judging him real hard ever since he had said _Yes_ to moving in with Jinyoung.

Don't blame him for thinking it was a good idea at first, emphasis on ' _at first_ '.  
See- we all need something to come back and haunt us on our good days and make us regret being idiots- Jackson was an absolute fool for thinking that he could survive Jinyoung's conditional torture if it meant he saved money- tons of it- by downing his overall living expenses, hence the reason he had agreed.  
I mean, this was Jinyoung, his best friend, his soul mate-   
  
  


Who could also likely be a devil incarnate, but that was something he discovered later on, about two hours after signing the contract and moving in.  
  


"Jaebum asked me to check up on you. He said he told you something that you might not have taken in the best of spirits-"

"It's fine."

Jinyoung sighed. "Jackson, you know you can always tell me if something's bothering you-"

"We both saw how you handled my Work VISA situation."

 

"That didn't help in getting you laid, so I don't understand what you mean-"

"Jinyoung."

 

"Like, okay, I agree, there are many fish out there in the sea, but there aren't so many good looking ones, and the number of good looking and gay fish is like, this _endangered_ species-"

" _Jinyoung_."  
  
  
  
  
  


Said man sighed heavily, almost like he was having a mid life crisis, like he was trying to put across a point to a teenage brat who wouldn't listen. Wordlessly, he came forward and hugged Jackson, squeezing the other's broad frame till he felt hands coming up to embrace him.  
  


"I love you, you know?" He whispered against his ear, and Jackson guffawed.

"Quite a confession to make when your boyfriend's sleeping one door away."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Jackson just hummed. "I do."

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, so stop me if I go too over the top. I only did this because I've seen myself that he genuinely cares about you and loves-"

"He does. I know."  
  
  
  


Jinyoung just gaped at Jackson, unable to say anything for a while. He didn't know whether it was because of the bold confession, or because he hadn't been cut short so many times before in his life.  
The answer was probably the latter, but for his pride, let's say it was the former.  
  
  
  
  


"But sometimes, some things just aren't meant to be."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Jackson walked in to the office at 9, on the dot, cheerful, greeting his colleagues as he waited for the elevator to reach the last floor. He set his bag down, searching for any post-its Mark might have left, but seeing the lack of files or bag on the adjacent desk, he concluded he was early.  
Letting out a whoop, he made his way to the Cafe below- because riding down 20 floors was so much faster- and ordered a caramel macchiato for himself, and out of sheer _pity_ for his Boss who was late- Ha, it was 9:07 now, suck it up, bitch- he ordered a black coffee- you lil shit, you're his secretary, this is your _job_ \- for him.  
  


He walked back up to the office, a skip to his step, until, of course, he reached the top cabin, opening the door to reveal a more darker expression on Mark than the one he had on last week- a poker face.  
  
  


Don't laugh.  
If you knew Mark, you would know that his deadpan expression was more scarier than his full glowering face.  
  
  
  
  


"Good Morning," Jackson said tentatively, squeezing in the drinks as well as himself in- since Mark didn't have any manners whatsoever to hold the door for him, these snobby CEOs', really- innocently smiling at Mark. He offered him the black coffee, trying to control his shivering hand, all the while maintaining a smile on his face.

  
_Oh look_ , the black coffee seemed to match with Mark's dark mood right now.

Funny, but not so much if you were in Jackson's position.  
  
  


But thankfully, since we're _not_ , let's continue.  
  
  
  
  


"My mother had called me yesterday," he said slowly, and Jackson immediately recoiled, the cup in his hand almost falling down. "You knew, didn't you? That it was her that called me last week?"  
  


"I didn't."

 

"Jackson."

 

"I didn't. I just figured it out."

 

"How so?"

 

"She mentioned something about a William being fired when she heard my voice. I just put two and two together."  
  
  
  
  


Mark stared at him blankly for a couple of minutes, before clearing his throat.  
  


"Look, I know you're an accountant. You don't have to use your math knowledge against me."  
  


"What the fuck? That was an idiom, you stupid Literature Student!"  
  


"Hey! That was mean!"  
  


"What can I do? You're as dense as your black coffee!"  
  
  
  
  


_cricket sounds in broad daylight ~~courtesy of YouTube~~_   
  
  
  
  


"Please don't bring in a Science student to prove me wrong. I don't know shit about densities."

"I thought so." Mark sighed, before clearing his throat. "You could've just told it to me straight."

"I honestly didn't think you wouldn't know what putting two and two together meant."

"Not that!" Mark growled. "You could've told me that my mother called."

"You saw yourself that day. You clearly didn't want to speak to her."

"I could've managed-"

"Bull shit!" Jackson scowled at the older male. "You've been avoiding any type of communication and contact with your family, don't lie to me."

"... How do you know that?"

"I'm not a fool. I looked into the records. In this past month, this company has bought over three businesses- two of them, major ones, globally spread out, were supposed to be partnering with your Mom's company, but the agreement never happened, because they were bought over. I don't know about the last one, but I do know that you're trying to nullify any probable chance that her company bounce back up."  
  
  
  
  


Mark seemed... Amused? Impressed? Pensive?  
He retreated to his desk without a word, swaying in his chair. Jackson followed him, still ranting.  
  


"And this William... Your previous Secretary, let me take a guess. He actually worked for your Mom, because the sales department showed losses till three months ago. But if you cross check, there wasn't any loss after last November. The  company had a steady profit till March, and with the new product launch, we had tripled our profits by June.   
Also, none of these acquisitions went through when he was there. The data had been tampered with. Which further just solidifies my belief that he was sent here to make sure this company crumbles down."  
  


 

.  
.  
.  
  


 

"That, or you had really bad company handling skills."  
  


 

Mark burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.  
  


"I'll give you credit, you were right, at least until the last point." Jackson gloated at the praise, while Mark continued. "If my Mother thinks I'll lose without a fight, she's wrong. She can't even imagine what I have up my sleeve."  
  
  
  


Jackson just smiled.  
"I've to wait till then?"  
  
  
  


"Just a bit more, Jia Er."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wake up, you Egg!" Jinyoung hit Jaebum square in the face with a pillow, huffing.

"Excuse you, but I produce sperms."

"I'm aware, you're my spermatogenesis performing glucose producer."

"... Is that Science for Sugar Daddy?"

"Bingo, Bitch."  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum just chuckled, pulling Jinyoung in. "What's got you all riled up in the morning, Love?"

"You and Jackson are having secrets, and I'm in a state of constant unrest because of being left out." Jinyoung pouted, and Jaebum kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  


"It's not a secret; it's nothing really. There was this rumour about Mark three years ago..."


	7. NOTE

Hey guys! It's been a while! :)

*dodges your daggers and swords*

Sorry I've been MIA, like, for the longest time. I've recently joined a Master's course and with the whole settling in to University, moving into the hostel, I've literally forgotten about everything else. The first month I barely came back everyday alive, it was too hectic; still is, but it's better now.

Y'all, don't worry, I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS FIC, I WILL UPDATE IT.   
I would say you could count on that, but well, seeing as I've not updated in such a long time, I'd rather let the phrase stay for another time.

At one point, I'd completely forgotten the plot for this story (I still don't remember what was to happen in this chapter, hence I had to reread my own fic thrice.), and TBH, it didn't seem that funny anymore. I don't know, the humour just seemed so off and dry. I'll try to write better from now on! I'm sorry again, I know I've not given a plausible excuses, there really are no excuses, but still. I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^^

(Someone told me they even forgot the story name, the same someone is also hella pissed at me. Help.)


	8. Chapter 8

See- yes, let's start where we left off- Jinyoung was a lot of things- a _hell_ lot of things the dictionary described in a negative context, if I may say so- No, sit your ass down Jinyoung, I'm the author, I definitely have a say in this- but 'out of ideas' had never been one of them.

Because see- y'all get it by now- when you lived with certified idiots, some of them who tripped over their own feet because of either having noodles for legs or just unnecessarily long poles as a replacement for said body part, you had to always be at the top of your game, because, quoting some Father in Science in Jinyoung terms, 'Only the best one lives, motherfuckers'.

This was a huge problem, and it was getting annoying as well as time passed, particularly because the specific aforementioned idiots were being of absolutely no help- make that no in bold please- yet had the audacity to keep questioning him, at a frequency of a question every two seconds, even. Jinyoung didn't even have it in him to scold them at this moment- after all, when they got no brains, they obviously wouldn't know how long it took to think of an ide-

 

 

"Did you think of something yet?"

There it is again.

"What's taking you so long?"

This lil piece of-

"Maybe his brain's deteriorating due to his old age."

What the fuck.

"What the fuck."

"Yeah, like, you're going senile or something? I heard it happens when people turn older."

"I'm 26, bitch, not fucking 126."

 

  
"That's still old, though?"

"Say that again and I'll throw you out the window."

 

 

 

"Could y'all please, like, please, I'm begging you, coexist in harmony for two minutes?" Youngjae was exasperated.

"Okay, anything for you, sweetheart. Gyeomie babe, start the stop watch."

Youngjae screamed in agony, before stomping his way to the couch and melting into it. BamBam just blinked at his boyfriend, confused, shrugging when Yugyeom raised a brow in question.

  
Jinyoung really, _really_ needed new friends.

 

 

  
Jackson was worried. Worried was a huge understatement, but he didn't really have time to dwell on it, not with this huge problem hovering over him, the papers of which he held in his hands.

"Fuck." He almost moaned in agony, the sweat from his palms wetting the bundle of papers. "Fuck!"

 

How had he forgotten about this? How had he forgotten about renewing his VISA? How had he forgotten about such an important thing?!   
Dust of doom just had to decide to settle on him when he was looking forward to live better days.

Maybe there were no better days in his destiny.

 

 

  
"Hello?" Jackson's throaty voice greeted Jinyoung over the phone; he must have been holding back from bursting into tears.

"Where are you?"

"Restroom."

"Are you crying?"

"Getting there." His sniffles broke Jinyoung's heart. "I called the agency, they said they'd tried to reach out numerous times, but that was my old phone. I haven't gone to update my new job details yet, and that's a bigger problem because my Work VISA was based on my employment in that company. This late, I can't even renew it here even if I try."

"Surely there must be some way to rene-"

"I'll have to go back."

"Go back?" Jinyoung dreaded this.

"They'll make me go back to China."

 

 

  
"There's no way I'm letting him go back to China." Jinyoung knocked off the vase from the table, hands shaking with anger. "The last time he went there, he came back home like a living corpse. I won't allow it!"

"But Hyung, wouldn't Jackson have to go back to Korea? He's lived there for a-"

"It doesn't work that way in Korea, Bam." Jinyoung rubbed his palms over his face, everything else he was doing being of no help in calming him down. "He's grown up in Hong Kong, was born there. He lived in Korea for only four years too, before we both came here. That doesn't hold good. He should have lived at least one more year."

 

"Hyung," Yugyeom hadn't spoken up in forever. "Why are you against Jackson Hyung going back? Is there something or someone back there that's making you stop him from going there?"

Jinyoung let out a dry chuckle.

"It's the opposite, really." He swallowed before continuing.

 

 

  
" _There's really nothing and no one left for him to go back to_."

 

 

"Two weeks?"

"At the least." Jackson's voice wavered as Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I-" Jackson bit his lip at that moment, unsure of whether or not he should tell him the truth. "Personal issues."

"You've been diagnosed with something?" Mark suddenly sat up. "Need to get it operated soon and all?"

"What?" Jackson was baffled. "What?! No!"

"Jinyoung's caught a cold and is overreacting?"

"You wish, but no-"

"BamBam's being a brat?"

"N- On second thought, he always is being a brat, but that's not the reason I need this leave."

"Then?"

Mark waited for a couple of minutes, but got no answer. Sighing, he spoke up again.

"Jackson, you're asking for two weeks, _weeks_ off from work. Starting next week. Without a proper explanation or reason as to why, I can't just let you off, not when it's on such short notice. You've got to understand me too."

 

"Hong Kong." Mark stilled at those words.

"Why?"

"I need to renew my Work VISA."

"You can do that here too, can you not?"

"I- It's too late for that. They won't entertain my plea, not when I'm handing in papers this late. I didn't even update my change of jobs."

Mark didn't say anything for a while after that.

"Is it worth it?" He asked softly. "Is it worth going back home?"

 

"There is no home anymore."

 

 

  
"Are you fucking kidding me, BamBam?" Jinyoung sneered, pushing the younger off the couch. Or tried to. It was difficult with the other clinging on to him like a koala to a tree.

"Think about it, Hyung! You don't want him to go back, Hyung doesn't want to go back, and I too don't want him to go back when it's obvious he's suffering at the mere thought of it. Isn't this way easy?"

"Bam I understand your emotions, but this idea is too far fetched."

"What idea?" Jaebum entered the living room then, placing grocery bags on the counter.

"Hyung! Hyung! You know how gay marriage is legal now?" BamBam pounced on Jaebum now, staring at the older like a puppy.

"What about it?"

"We could get Jackson Hyung married to an American! Then he'd be a legal citizen right? By marriage?"

 

Jaebum almost dropped his precious strawberry milk at the proposition.

 

"You'd have to wait a few years for that, it's not like your movies Bam, shotgun weddings won't help."

"But he has a point," Jaebum said slowly, and BamBam's puppy ears sprung to life again. "He'd be considered a prospective immigrant, even if he'd have to wait three years for citizenship status. Think about it, Love, he at least won't have to go back to Hong Kong then."

"So? We just give him away to someone like a damsel in distress?" Jinyoung fired, but shut up when he saw the look on Jaebum's face. "Don't say that out loud."

"But Love-"

"I promised him I wouldn't meddle anymore."

"Young-"

"I can't, Jae. Both these options look like they would hurt him. And there's no guarantee that Mark would agree to this-"

"Don't decide that for him." Jaebum warned. "I don't want to give up without trying."

  
"And? What if he says no?"

 

 

 

 

 

"We make plans to kidnap a groom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> Talk to me even otherwise.
> 
>  
> 
> This is late cause I broke my hand, kinda

"... You can't be serious."

 

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

 

"Your entire existence is a joke to me."

 

"You lil shit, now you're _really_ asking for it-"

 

BamBam immediately jumped in front of Yugyeom, saving his motor mouth boyfriend from Jinyoung's flying kick-

 

 

 

  
\- only to get decked and pass out on the floor in his stead.

 

"So much for saving The Bae™." Jinyoung judged, eyebrow twitching.

 

"He's dumb, but devoted." Yugyeom replied, calmly picking up BamBam and tossing him over on to the couch just next to them, all using only one hand.

 

"You aren't any better, but whatever."

 

Yugyeom gave him the stink eye, huffing at the elder.

 

"Don't breathe in my direction, bitch. The germs may invade my brain and make me dumb too."

 

"Forget you ever wanted my help then."

 

"It was BamBam's idea." Jinyoung smirked.

 

Yugyeom's eye twitched.  
Once.  
Twice.

 

He looked over at his motionless boyfriend- dumb, devoted, and currently drooling on the couch- that one, and sighed.

 

"The things you gotta do for love."

 

"Hear, hear!"

 

 

"You want me to act as a human shield for this ass?" Yugyeom was incredulous. This time, however, BamBam, older and wiser than his self from half an hour ago, didn't make any attempt to protect his boyfriend from Jinyoung's power elbow to the gut. He sat there, calmly, as the two squabbled for a good five minutes, before exhausting themselves and taking a time out to catch their breath.

 

"Yes, now that we're back to being civil-"

 

"Look who's talking."

 

"Hyung, you aren't really helping me out here." The younger glared, before clearing his throat and resuming again. "Yes, as I was saying- wait what was I saying?"

 

"That you need me to be Jinyoung's bodyguard while he tries to sneak into Jackson's workplace- and possibly kidnap his Boss."

 

"Ah, yes, exactly. Wait no, we aren't going there to kidnap Mark!"

 

"We're not?" Jinyoung looked baffled now.

 

" _Hyung_ ," BamBam glared at him.

 

"Alright fine. We'll try talking first." Jinyoung lamented. "Although, it would be easier to just knock him out and kidnap him, or just lure him into a shady place and tie him up."

 

"The only shady place in this entire city is this house, Hyung. And there's no way Mark Hyung will enter your house." BamBam glared at Jinyoung.

 

"... We could lure him with sexy Jackson pics?"

 

"Wow, someone's neurons have finally started connecting. Staying with me has done you some good, huh, Yugyeom?" Jinyoung sneered at the younger.

 

"I was always intelligent. Maybe your old age is killing your neurons, you should get yourself checked." Yugyeom sneered back.

 

"You wanna fucking go?"

 

"... I know how Youngjae feels now."

 

"Shut up BamBam. Let's just leave already-"

 

Jinyoung's angry ultimatum was cut short by his phone blaring (Mean Girls theme? _How fitting._ ) He got up to get it, only to freeze in his steps when he saw the name.

 

"Hyung? What's wrong?"

 

"I hope nothing is, Yugyeom."

 

 

  
See- y'all thought you were gonna get rid of this but lmao no- there weren't many 'coincidences' that happened to Jinyoung. Like, I mean, there was that one time Jinyoung had wanted a kid, and Youngjae had moved into their building that evening; and there was also that one time where Jinyoung, in a state of pure bliss, had thought that Life was so lovely and peaceful, and that very evening, his baby Youngjae brought both his boyfriends home.  
Although, the latter doesn't qualify for coincidence, since coincidences are supposed to be beautiful, right?  
Right.

 

So yeah, Jinyoung didn't believe in 'coincidences' or that shit about the Universe investing its entire power to get you what you wanted. Like really, Jinyoung himself didn't work that hard for what he wanted, and you expected him to believe that the entire Universe would work to give him what he wanted?

 _Psssh_. I don't think so.

 

So what happened, happened.

 

And see- Jinyoung didn't know whether he should be grateful or suspicious about this opportunity, it's not everyday you get things served on a silver platter- but he was on his way to Mark's office nonetheless, because the older had contacted him, himself.

 

The conversation went something like this:

 

"Hello?"

 

"Are you free this evening?"

 

"I've been taken for more than three years now. I don't appreciate my best friend's boyfr-"

_What were they exactly?_

 

Jinyoung mulled about the question for about two seconds, before starting again, not allowing Mark to interrupt.

 

"Right. As I was saying, I've been taken for more than three years now. I don't appreciate the person having a raging boner for my best friend to be contacting me like this."

Nailed it, Jinyoung. _Nailed it._

 

Static silence on the other end for a while, before an exasperated sigh rang through Jinyoung's device.

 

"And I thought contacting you would be better than contacting the kids."

 

" _Excuse you!_ "

The fucking audacity of this man.  
See, no one was allowed to think they were better than Jinyoung, alright, no one.

Especially not when their love life was a pathetic mess™ and again, especially not when they had gone from a stage of friends with benefits to friends with boners.

 

And again, see- like no, seriously fucking see here, this is important, like, grab your retina burning neon highlighters and see kind important- no one was allowed to refer to Jinyoung's kids as theirs- not unless they had a death wish.

 

"They're my kids!" Jinyoung screamed into his phone- away from BamBam and Yugyeom of course, especially the latter, in case his ego had a growth spurt as well- "Don't you dare refer to them as yours! And FYI," because yeah, might as well drop a gallon of oil on the fire while he's at it, "even the one who you want to love you, will always love me more. So there."

 

"Wipe that smug grin off your face."

_How did he even know-_

"I'm calling you because I'm concerned about the person who I want to love me, but unfortunately, always have to share with you."

 

Oh.

  
 _Oh_.

  
Oh?

 

"What do you mean unfortunately, bitch?"

 

"Language, please. I'm still in my office. Yes, thank you."

 

"What about Jackson? What did you do to him?"

 

"Made him my Personal Secretary, as you are well aware."

 

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face."

_Oh, two can play at this game._

"What did you do to him? I'm calling the cops! I'm going to send Yugyeom to send you flying through the window! I'm going to come over myself and-"

 

"Yes, thank you. I haven't done anything to him. We've been apart for more than three years, you know."

 

"I hate you, Hyung."

 

"Awwww, cute. Jinyoungie is back again. Yes, so are you free?"

 

Jinyoung snorted. "I'm always free if it's about Jackson. Where do you want to meet?"

 

"The old place?"

 

"... That hole in the wall cafe? Seriously? You're the CEO, you can obviously treat me in some expensive place, but _NO_ , it has to be that cafe, always, always-"

 

"Yes. Because always."

 

"I hate you even more now."

 

"Come on, Brownie Beans means a lot to me. It's where we first met, after all. It's even where we met the last time, when you came to ask about Jackson's job. Isn't that romantic and reminiscent?"

 

"Yes, very." Jinyoung said dryly.

 

"Alright then, at 6 o'clock. And come alone, please. I don't want you to be occupied by your kids bouncing off the wall due to their sugar high when I'm trying to communicate something important."

 

"So now they're my kids?"

 

"This feels like a divorce settlement. But yes, yes, now they're your kids."

 

A sigh. "Fine, I'll be there."

  
Yeah, he'll be there. As always.  
At the same place. As always.  
At the same time. As always.

The place where they first met.  
The place where they last met.  
The place where they always met up.

 

Brownie Beans.  
Jinyoung snorted at the name.

 

_The place where Jackson and Mark had had their first date._

 

 

  
"Yugyeom, get off the floor."

 

"No! I'm coming with!"

 

"No, seriously. Get off the floor. Your jeans cost me half my salary, you lil shit. Don't take things for granted."

 

See- yes, this is there just because- Jinyoung had his priorities straight, unlike his sexuality. Circles were better anyway.

 

"Okay, I'm off the floor. Can I please come with you now?"

 

"Oh? So now you want to come with me? What happened to you when I was frail and weak and alone in the kitchen making those pancakes while you lazed on the couch?"

 

"You really wanna go? You really want me to spell out your bad parenting skills?"

 

"How dare you! You're grounded. Stay here, I'm going alone."

 

"Hyung no-"

 

"What about me?"

 

"You both were a package deal just yesterday?" Jinyoung quirked his eyebrow. "So, by default, you're grounded too."

 

"That's not fair!"

 

"Double grounded! No cheesecakes this weekend. Adios, children. Mama Bear has an important meeting!"

 

 

And Jinyoung ran off- ~~up and away from his problems~~ \- rushing through the crowd of people, into ~~the awaiting arms of~~ the cab.

  
"9th Street."

 

 

 

  
Mark, the ever punctual for coffee person, was already there when Jinyoung arrived, raising his eyebrows and pulling his sleeves up to thrust his watch in Jinyoung's face.

 

"What? I'm only fifteen minutes-"

 

"Eighteen."

 

"- less than twenty minutes late."

 

"It's also a new model Rolex."

 

"Sell it, buy yourself a new house in Bahamas, marry and move in with my best friend."

 

"... Why do I feel you're only half joking?"

 

"A latte, please." Jinyoung waved off the question, as well as the waiter, proceeding to remove his coat.

 

"I was considering it you know."

 

"Considering what?"

 

"Marriage. I was thinking of marrying him."

 

 _What_.

"What."

 

"I thought it would help solve his immigration problem."

 

 _Oh_.

"Oh."

 

Jinyoung should probably let BamBam know he's adopted then. Mark and his way of thinking was too similar.

 

"BamBam," Jinyoung started, "He brought it up a few days ago. He said that marrying an American citizen would probably make Jackson a prospective immigrant, but I wasn't quite sure how far that would help."

 

"Oh."

 

"Not just any American citizen, I'll be honest, we only thought of you."

 

"Oh." It was softer this time, Mark smiling a little into his cup of black coffee, although his eyes were sad. "I won't beat around the bush, Jinyoung. I really don't want Jackson to go to Hong Kong."

 

Jinyoung's face lit up, his hopes soaring.

 

"But, I can't marry him either."

 

Only to fall back down.

 

Jinyoung released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Why?" Was the only thing he managed out. He glared down at his latte, a warm sort of wetness stinging at the corners of his eyes, ready to drop down to his cheeks at any moment. "Do you not love him anymore?"

 

"I love him more with each passing day. And I'll never stop."

 

"Then why?" Jinyoung sniffled. It wasn't the first time he'd cried in front of Mark anyway.

 

"I didn't know that his grandmother passed away."

 

" _Um_?" Jinyoung rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, and Mark was kind enough to pass him a tissue. "Yeah. About a year ago. His step Dad killed himself a while before that, which was good, I'd have hung him myself otherwise. But why this suddenly?"

 

"Jackson was her only grandson, yes?"

 

"Yeah. She was his mom's Mom."

 

"Jinyoung, listen to me carefully." Mark suddenly came up on his seat, invading Jinyoung's space. "My company was established nearly three years ago. And sometime before that, I had been to Hong Kong."

 

"Okay?" Jinyoung suddenly had flashbacks of Jaebum telling him this. Jaebum had told it was just a rumour, that Mark had been somewhere before he started his company. He didn't know it was Hong Kong.

 

"I... I'd been to Jackson's house." Jinyoung sucked in a breath. "Without him."

 

"What?"  
Where was this going?

 

"My Step Father... He was already poisoning my mother's mind. That's why I wanted to get away, start off on my own. But I knew that they wouldn't let me be, my parents would start targeting my company. So..."

 

"... So?"

 

Mark sighed.

"There's one thing no one knows about my company. This entire company, this entire Mark Tuan industry, this empire that I've built... None of it is in my name."

 

"What?!"

 

"The originals of my company are protected. They've never been exposed to anyone. My own company, it's not in my name. Do you know who the owner is? Or was, rather?"

 

Jinyoung sucked in another breath.

"It can't be."

 

" _Li Yu Yan_."

 

"Jackson's grandmother."

 

"I'd entrusted it to her because I knew no one would be able to reach her. Her will was then modified. A new one was pulled up. Her entire property when she was no more, would go to Jackson. But this wasn't to be exposed to anyone, so, the original documents... They remained with me."

 

Jinyoung let out a shaky breath.  
"That's why... That's why Jackson couldn't get a hold of the Will. He couldn't get a hold of his grandmother's house. Because, because we didn't _have_ the new Will."

 

"Exactly. I do regret keeping everyone in the dark, but Zumu told me that she would tell Jackson when the time came. I left him-" Mark took in a breath, "I left him because I needed to protect him. If he stayed with me, he'd end up being targeted. So I had to leave. I had to keep him away."

 

"Is that why you can't marry him now?"

 

"... Yes. I can't put him at risk. Not when my family is breathing down my neck this way."

 

Jinyoung nodded, and stayed silent. Mark sighed.

 

"Jinyoung, don't get me wrong. I really don't want him to go to Hong Kong. While I thought he was still traumatized by his step father killing his Mom, I didn't know that he completely left behind home cause Zumu passed away. I... I want to help him, I want to, but I don't know how." Mark buried his head in his hands, rubbing away the stray tears.

 

Jinyoung remained silent, and exhaled a scoff after a while.

 

"It seems fitting, you know," Mark raised his head to look at Jinyoung now.

 

" _All of Mark Tuan, belongs to Jackson Wang_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retina burning neon highlighters yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all over the place, I KNOW, but I swear I'll steer it into a better direction next chapter!
> 
> Love! ❤️
> 
> P.S: Please notice Cutie Jaebummie in my DP.  
> I changed, yes. (◕◡◕✿)


End file.
